Setting the Record Straight
by ArcticIcicle
Summary: Sequel to Off the Record (recommend you read that one first). The Joker escapes and plans to get revenge on his escapees. And Batman finds out that Chief O'Hara knows his identity. (Summary will probably change)
1. Chapter 1

**I had a comment on my Off the Record fanfic saying "Couldn't Batman just use his Bat-nesia gas on Chief O'Hara" (by Reader)**  
**My response: no because it gives me an excuse to write a sequel :D. And Batman hasn't invented it yet.**  
**So here it is. I recommend you do read Off the Record first or this might be a bit confusing.**

**Around a year after the events of Off the Record…**

It had been another successful day of catching villains for Batman and Robin. They were in the Commissioner's office telling him that they had caught the Penguin and he was now back in the penitentiary where he belonged. As Batman and the Commissioner were talking, Robin was waiting patiently and the Chief was glancing back and forth between the Commissioner and Robin.

"Well Commissioner, we best be going" Batman said.

"Ah yes of course. Me and the Chief should get ready, we have been invited to dinner at Wayne Manor by Bruce Wayne" the Commissioner stated getting up from his desk.

Batman had almost forgot that it was tonight that he had invite them over. He and Robin said their goodbyes and rushed off, back down to the Batmobile and off home. When they got back and up into the study, they could already smell the delicious food Alfred was preparing. Bruce wondered into the kitchen to see how things were going while Dick went into the living room where Aunt Harriet was, reading a book. Bruce joined them a few minutes later and started up a conversation with them about birds and trees. Not long after the conversation started, the doorbell rang. It was the Commissioner and the Chief. Bruce greeted them along with Aunt Harriet and Dick.

Dinner was a delight. They all had moved from the dining room to the living room to continue socialising. Bruce was talking about his latest Wayne Foundation investment. Dick was trying to look interested but in reality, he was tired. The Penguin had given him and Batman the run around earlier today and he just wanted to go to his room and relax. He could feel a headache coming on but he didn't want to be rude and interrupt Bruce when he was on a roll, so he sat quietly and pretended to listen. Alfred walked in with a tray of drinks and he couldn't help noticing how tired Dick looked. Alfred placed the tray down on the table.

"Are you alright, master Dick?" He questioned the youngster, which caused Bruce to look over at his ward and he too could see that Dick wasn't himself.

Dick stayed silent in slight embarrassment at Alfred singling him out in front of guest. "Dick?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at him. Dick looked at Bruce and said "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"It is about time we left; don't you think so Chief?" The Commissioner piped up. The Chief agreed and they were escorted out by Alfred and Bruce. Bruce thanked them for coming. Chief O'Hara glanced back at Dick who was rubbing his forehead, knowing exactly why the boy was tired. Running after Penguin would tire anyone out and give him a headache. The two men left the Wayne residence. Alfred disappeared back into the kitchen while Bruce went back over to Dick. Aunt Harriet suggested that Dick should have a nice warm glass of milk, so she hurried off to get one. Bruce sat down next to his ward.

"Headache?" He said plainly.

Dick nodded slowly, struggling to keep his eyes open. Aunt Harriet returned and Dick drank his glass of milk before making his way upstairs to his room for some much-needed rest. Bruce wished him a goodnight before heading to his own room, he too needed some shuteye.

In the morning, Dick was feeling much better and well rested but there was no time for breakfast. Commissioner Gordon had called in a panic saying that King Tut had infiltrated his office and turned it into his palace. Batman and Robin raced to headquarters where they met Gordon and O'Hara outside the barricaded office.

"Thank you for getting here so quickly Batman. As you can see, I've been thrown out of my own office" Gordon exclaimed just as the laugh of King Tut could be heard coming from inside the office.

"Don't worry, Commissioner. We'll get you back where you belong, behind that desk of yours" Batman said confidently. Before Batman could do anything, the office door opened to reveal King Tut holding the phone.

"It's for you" He said, handing it over to the Commissioner. Gordon took the phone cautiously and answered it.

"Hello?"  
"Yes, hello Warden Crichton"  
"No that was King Tut"  
"Yes I know that. What is it you wanted?"  
"What!? That's all we need"  
"Yes. Thank you"

Gordon hung up the phone looking even more miserable than before. King Tut snatched the phone back and retreated back into the office. Batman reacted quickly and didn't give King Tut enough time to lock the doors. He and Robin burst in and began to fight the 4 henchmen that were in there. After a few minutes, all 4 henchmen were out cold and King Tut was being led away by Chief O'Hara and his men.

"Well at least he's gone now, back to the Pen" the Chief proclaimed.

Gordon sat in his chair and sighed.

"What's wrong, Commissioner?" Robin inquired.

"The Joker has just escaped"

Robin and the Chief gasped simultaneously. The Joker had been in the Pen for almost a year for kidnapping and torturing Robin and O'Hara.

"Any ideas on his whereabouts, Commissioner?" Batman said sternly.

"No Batman, unfortunately not. Chief, you and Robin must be careful" Gordon voiced his concern.

"Don't worry, Commissioner, we'll find him before he can do anything" Batman reassured him "Right, Robin. Let's go and see if we can track him down"

Robin nodded and followed Batman out of the office. Chief O'Hara watched them leave with worry building up inside him. The Commissioner noticed the worried expression on the Chief's face which made him more concerned than he already was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally getting round to Chapter 2. Enjoy**

Batman raced the batmobile back to the batcave and he went straight to the bat-computer to see if it could come up with the Joker's whereabouts. Robin shuffled along behind Batman, lost in his own thoughts. As the bat-computer did its thing, Batman looked over at his young ward and was surprised to see the scowl on Robin's face. He knew that Robin must be worried about the Joker's escape. Before he could say anything to Robin, the bat-computer pinged and spat out a piece of paper. Batman took it and looked at what the bat-computer had produced. He hummed and raised his eyebrows. Robin looked at him mentor with a puzzled look.

"What does it say, Batman?"

Batman stayed silent for a minute before answering "It's not much to go on, Robin but it is possible that the Joker is using one of his old hideouts. Would you happen to know where the Joker had kept you and Chief O'Hara?"

Robin bit his bottom lip and thought hard, trying to remember the places the Joker had taken him and the Chief "Gosh Batman, it's all a bit hazy. I remember the laundromat, that's where the Joker's henchmen grabbed me from. We were in a basement somewhere; I have no idea where. Then we were in another basement, it had a tunnel that lead to the basement of police headquarters!" Robin exclaimed.

"Well done for remembering. Let's start at police headquarters then!" Batman jogged to the batmobile with Robin close behind. Off they went, back to police headquarters and down to the basement area.

Batman and Robin exited the elevator and Robin shuddered as he recalled what had happened there no more than a year earlier. Batman saw that Robin was uneasy "You've never told me the full story, chum"

Robin gulped, knowing full well that he couldn't tell Batman the whole story "Well… it is a long story and… oh here's the door to the tunnel" Robin quickly pointed out to change the subject.

Batman strode over to the door and opened it with ease. Thanks to Robin and the Chief, the lock on the door no longer worked as they had broken it when they bust the door open. Batman looked down the dark tunnel "Do you remember the way?" he asked Robin.

"It's a straight forward tunnel, only one way to go" Robin replied.

Batman nodded and took out a torch that lit up the tunnel. He began walking and Robin followed, closing the door behind him. They followed the tunnel until they reached a big hole, the hole that Robin had made in the basement of the building he was held in.

"This is it!" Robin exclaimed.

Batman nodded and stepped into the basement. It was dark and empty apart from a small glimmer of light coming from the basement entrance. Slowly and quietly, the duo climbed the stairs to the door and carefully opened it. It looked like they were in an abandoned café and sunlight was streaming through the big windows at the front of the building. Batman scanned the area, there were tables and chairs scattered everywhere. It looked like they were alone. The place was eerily silent, too quiet for Batman's liking.

"Robin, stay close behind be. Something doesn't feel right" Batman whispered as he walked cautiously towards the front door of the café. Robin followed but kept looking over his shoulder just in case.

Out of the corner of his eye, Robin noticed movement and he quickly turned to see what was there. Batman looked behind him to see if he could spot what Robin saw but he couldn't and he turned back towards the door. Robin slowly walked backwards towards Batman, still looking around to see if he could see movement again. Suddenly a loud laugh echoed through the building, startling the boy wonder. Batman spun around in a circle trying to spot what he presumed was the Joker and out of the shadows stepped the Joker.

Batman gritted his teeth "Joker, you fiendish devil"

The Joker laughed "Hello to you too, Batsy and to you Robin. Did you miss me?"

"Not particularly, Joker.

"Oh, what a shame. Well if you recall last year, I kidnapped your precious police chief and the boy wonder. If they hadn't escaped, I would have sent another letter to Commissioner Gordon asking him who would he like to save, Chief O'Hara or Robin? Whoever he didn't chose would have died" the Joker laughed a menacing laugh.

Robin gulped and looked at Batman who was staring intently at the Joker. The Joker continued his little rant "Do you remember the options I gave on my lovely ransom note? Let me jog your memory. Shot several times, electrocuted, strangled or buried alive. If I recall correctly, Commissioner Gordon ticked number 1, shot several times. Unfortunately, I don't have the Chief anymore but I do have you two!" The Joker produced a gun from his pocket and aimed it at the dynamic duo.

Batman sprung into action and grabbed Robin's cape, dragging him towards the door. Joker fired his gun but no bullets shot out much to the Joker's shock and dismay. He continued to pull the trigger but nothing shot out. Batman and Robin turned to look at the Joker with smirks on their faces. The Joker resorted to throwing the gun at the dynamic duo and quickly ran into a back room with a back door. Batman and Robin gave chase but the Joker had disappeared.

Back in the commissioner's office, Chief O'Hara was feeling very uneasy. For a whole year now, he had been keeping the secret of the century; the identities of Batman and Robin. He had promised Robin that he would take the secret to his grave but that was easier said than done. He felt terrible knowing such a secret and he felt awful that Batman didn't know that he knew. It was slowly eating him up inside. The Commissioner had noticed that the Chief wasn't himself and had been keeping a close eye on his police Chief and friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Batman and Robin headed back to the batcave with the Joker's gun to see if they could find any clues and to figure out why it didn't fire. Batman was throwing some theories Robin's way as he paced back and forth waiting for the gun to be analysed. Robin watched him carefully but wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"What do you think, Robin?" Batman brought Robin out of his thought.

"Um… sorry I wasn't listening" Robin admitted.

Batman furrowed his brows under his cowl "Is everything ok, Robin"

"Yes, Batman, I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all" Robin lied.

Batman nodded slowly and hummed; he took a mental note to watch Robin closely. The bat-analyser pinged and the results were back. Batman strode over to the machine and studied the results. Robin waited patiently for Batman to tell him what they had learnt from the gun.

"It's not a real gun" Batman mused. Robin tilted his head, puzzled by Batman's statement.

"It seems to be a very real looking fake gun that can't shoot bullets. If I remember correctly, there is only one shop, now out of business, that used to sell these. It was a costume shop… right Robin, let's go find this shop" Batman nodded to his partner and they both were off again in the batmobile.

Batman wasn't the only one keeping a close eye on someone. At police headquarters, Commissioner Gordon was growing increasingly concerned for his police chief, Chief O'Hara. The Chief had been acting strangely ever since he discovered the Joker had escaped. It was about time Gordon confronted the Chief. He had called him into his office and the Chief knew right away that Commissioner Gordon was going to ask about his strange behaviour.

"Chief O'Hara, don't think that I haven't noticed you acting a bit strange lately" Gordon started as he sat down at his desk "Talk to me will you. I know the Joker escaping has put you on edge, along with the boy wonder. You both had quite an ordeal last year"

Chief O'Hara looked down at his feet, not knowing what he should say. He couldn't divulge the secret that he promised that he would take to his grave. His hands began to tremble, his heart rate increased. Gordon raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"I can't, Commissioner!" Chief O'Hara blurted out.

Gordon looked puzzled "You can't what, Chief?"

"I can't keep this from you anymore" The Chief looked at Gordon sorrowfully. "I know the identities of Batman and Robin" he cried.

Gordon sat there, stunned. His Police Chief and closest friend knew who the men behind the masks were. Gordon shook his head to try and focus himself and process the information "How on earth do you know this?!"

"When Robin lost his mask, he tried so hard to conceal his identity but in the heat of the moment we looked at each other and well…" Chief O'Hara let out a shuddery breath.

The Commissioner furrowed his brows, unsure if he should ask any questions but he had to know "Does Batman know that you know?"

The Chief shook his head "No, I promised Robin I wouldn't say anything, that it would stay between us. He lied to Batman and so have I and I feel so guilty and ashamed Commissioner."

Gordon scratched his head, not knowing what to say or do. He sighed and told the Chief to return to his duties, he needed some peace to think.

Meanwhile with Batman and Robin, they had arrived at the abandoned costume shop. They snuck around to the back of the shop and hoped the Joker would be there. Slowly, they crept around and soon enough, the Joker's laugh echoed through the building. Batman and Robin prepared to fight. The Joker jumped out of his hiding place and instructed his 4 henchmen to attack. Batman and Robin sprung into action, throwing punches left and right. The Joker jumped up and down in excitement at the entertainment before him but his delight was soon cut short as Batman knocked out 2 for the henchmen simultaneously. Robin had managed to knock out one of the henchmen but was struggling with the other one. Batman gave him a hand, or rather a fist and all four henchmen were now out cold. They quickly apprehended the Joker and Batman called the Commissioner to get his men to pick them all up. It had been a successful day but it was all about to come crashing down…


End file.
